Fantastic New Years
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: Following the Paris battle Tina had a hard time celebrating the holidays and now New Years is around the corner. The one holiday that holds the most memories for her but she's in no mood to celebrate since Queenie left. That is all about to change when old friends return. Will she have her New Years celebration one she never expected? R&R appreciated.


A/N : Happy New Year my fellow Fantastic Beasts fans :)

It was a cold morning as Tina awoke and glanced out her window of the old apartment she had shared with her sister.

The snow had fell over the city of New York over night and as people moved about their daily business but all she saw was old memories.

Queenie and her had been so close especially after their parents died when they were young and Tina made sure her sister was always alright.

But after the events of Paris just a few months before and her sister left to join Grindlewald's followers as well she lost Credence again. She felt lost and alone now that her sister and Newt were both gone. She shook off the memories for she had to go to work.

Her job as an auror had been almost unbearable recently due to her constant orders to track down any sign of the followers. They were also short handed at the ministry thanks to Grindlewald.

She quickly made her way to the ministry and once she entered she was to report Madame President immediately. She felt tense and had a headache coming on from the lack of sleep due to nightmares.

She made her presence known in front of the office and Madame President didn't look up from her business.

"Enter Goldstein."

Tina entered "Madame President."

The tension was felt in the office and she ushered Tina to come forward. "Any news on Grindlewald?"

Tina felt like she had been running around in a circle for months now "No Madame President I believe he's waiting and building up his followers."

Madame President glanced up at her "We have reason to believe that some of his followers might be here in the city still."

Tina could only think of one person she hoped was still in the city.

"Queenie I hope it is you." She thought to herself.

"Do we know where they are gathering if they are still in the city?"

"I want you to investigate the area where he escaped from us. You might find some new clues." Madame President told her.

Tina hoped that if was her sister than she better get to her first before MACUSA does to kill her for her betrayal.

"I will get right on that Madame President." Tina took her leave only to be stopped before reaching the door.

"I had asked for the Ministry of Magic to send us some help as well for they are still on the look out for Grindlewald and his followers in Europe but I thought it would be best for a joint investigation." Madame President could not have any more slip ups and needed everyone in on this in order to catch the dark wizard once more.

Tina felt her heart skip a beat as she only thought of one person she would love to see again.

She left the office and quickly made her way back to the streets of the city.

At the same time Theseus and Newt had been in the city for a few hours for they were on a mission for the Ministry of Magic.

"They are still behind us for it's not New Years yet." Newt pointed out which his brother could tell that he was on edge.

Theseus couldn't blame him for the whole Paris fiasco had shook both of them. "Brother I think you should go make contact with Tina and see what you can find out. I will meet up with you later."

Newt knew what his brother was doing and it was an annoying trait that his older brother always had and that was being overprotective of him.

Once his brother walked away he sighed for he wished his brother would not be so protective of him but he appreciated it deep down.

All of the sudden Newt heard his case open and out came the niffler.

"This is not my day." He started chasing it down as the niffler started making it's way to the shiny decor that had been set out by the nearby stores.

Newt caught up with it at one point but the niffler noticed him immediately and took off again.

He was about to whip out his wand when all of the sudden he heard his name"Newt."

Newt knew he broke the secrecy law last time he was in New York and if he messed up now he would not hear the end of it from his brother or the ministry.

He hid his wand from view but was ready to use it just in case.

He turned to see the niffler's reflection in the store window which he was about to use the spell to get him back a familiar face appeared "Newt it is you. I see you still can't control your case."

Newt smiled "Jacob good to see you. Now I need you to watch out for me."

Jacob didn't like where this was going for it felt like deja vu but before he could reply Newt was gone.

"Nice to see you too Newt." He had feeling that this was going to be an interesting New Years Eve.

He took off after Newt and when he turned the corner he ran into a familiar face "Tina."

Tina stunned by the encounter tried to regain composure "Jacob nice to see you. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be."

Jacob knew that she was still hurting like he was and figured to not leave her alone "I saw Newt. He's back in the city."

"Let's go find him I have to update him." Tina felt her heart skip a beat again at the sound of his name. But she had never really told him how she felt due to the missions and them being in different cities.

They took off in search of Newt who was still chasing the niffler.

At the same time Theseus had just finished his meeting with the head of MACUSA and it seemed that the theory was the same the Ministry of Magic had about Grindlewald.

Now it was top priority for both ministries to work together in order to put a stop to the dark lord and it seemed since it was the celebration of the New Year tonight he might try to make his move.

Theseus had to bring his brother up to date immediately for time was running out and he only hoped that his brother haven't drawn attention to himself.

It wasn't long until he spotted Tina and the muggle Newt had told him about running in the opposite direction he was stopped by a voice.

"So you are from the Ministry of Magic?"

Theseus turned with his wand ready to defend if necessary and the voice continued "I read your mind you are British like Newt. I mean no harm just have a message I would like you to give to my sister Tina Goldstein."

Theseus made eye contact and was surprised on who it was "Queenie Goldstein why should I trust you?"

Queenie stayed where she was "I want you to tell my sister that I'm very sorry for everything and that I'm doing this for her and please tell Jacob as well. I will find a way."

Than she was gone and Theseus stood there thinking he should go after her to turn her in to MACUSA but it seemed there was truth in those words she spoke so he stayed where he was.

"Tina will find a way to help you Queenie. She's your sister and if it came down to it I would do the same for Newt and for someone I loved. But Grindlewald is a deceiver and would kill anyone whom he seemed a threat the battle in Paris proved it. Just be careful and know she will never give up and neither will your friends."

He hoped that Queenie got the message as he ran in the direction of Tina and the muggle.

Queenie heard everything that he said and whispered "I know." Before she left the area to continue her mission.

It wasn't long until Theseus caught up to the others "I see you both found my brother."

Tina glanced at him "Yes we are trying to catch the niffler again."

Theseus shook his head as Newt made his appearance still searching for the niffler among the stores.

"Newt I thought I told you to keep a good eye on the case." He scolded his brother.

"I see you found me brother but yes the niffler got out again and don't worry I am being extra careful." Newt told him.

"That explains the damage just hurry and find it while I repair your damage so the muggles don't know any different." Theseus got to work repairing the damage that both the niffler and Newt caused trying to catch it.

Tina than spotted the niffler on the street heading to Times Square and pointed it out to Newt.

Newt tired from chasing it "Accio."

The niffler flew right back into his hands "What did I tell you about not taking things that don't belong to you?" He made the niffler release everything it stole and put him back in the case.

"So brother you finally caught it." Theseus gave him a proud look and Newt nodded.

"Why was he heading in that direction?" Newt asked.

"It's Times Square the ball drops every New Years Eve and we ring in the New Year." Tina explained.

Newt than realized "The ball is shiny that little bugger almost tried to get to it if I would had not stopped him."

Tina nodded with a slight smile "Good thing you did otherwise you would had revealed the wizarding community again."

Jacob spoke up before Newt could say anything else"Is there a place we can go you know to catch up?"

Tina nodded "First we haven't been properly introduced I'm Tina Goldstein and this is the no mag Jacob Kolwaski."

Theseus nodded "I'm Newt's older brother Theseus Scamander sorry we weren't properly introduced before."

Jacob smiled at Newt "So you have a brother? That's great."

Theseus saw Newt's reaction and smirked "It's my job to keep him in line."

Newt embarrassed a little from his older brother making that statement tried to recover by changing the subject "I believe that Tina is offering for us to stay."

Tina nodded and they made their way back to her apartment which to her no longer felt like home.

Once everyone was settled Tina offered hot drinks and snacks for all of them had not eaten.

Theseus updated his brother on what was said at the meeting which Tina collaborated on.

"So we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Newt spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"I will help in any way I can Newt." Jacob promised which Theseus was about to protest but Newt just gave his brother the I trust him look.

Tina stood up to get more drinks and Theseus took this chance to relive the message given to him by her sister.

Tina heard him walk into the kitchen "I can manage."

"I'm sure you can seeing how my brother is smitten with you." Theseus told her.

Tina stopped and turned to him "Yes I like Newt."

Theseus didn't say anything more for it was up to them to confess to each other "I think you two are good for each other. He needs someone to watch out for him and I can't always be there."

Tina smiled " I promise I will watch out for him."

Theseus nodded his thanks than turned serious "I have a message for you from Queenie. I met her on the street before I found you all."

Tina felt her heart stop for she feared the worse "Tell me." She whispered.

Theseus told her the message and he saw Tina's expression change "Thank you for telling me this Theseus."

She walked past him back into the living room which Jacob could tell that she needed to talk to Newt.

"I will help Theseus on gathering the drinks." He gave Newt a wink before heading into the kitchen.

Newt concerned "What is it Tina?"

Tina sat down and told him what Theseus told her which at that moment Jacob happened to be in the doorway of the kitchen and heard the message.

Newt met her gaze and put his hands into hers "I promise Tina and to you as well Jacob that we will get Queenie back."

Tina turned and felt ashamed "I'm sorry Jacob I should of told you as well."

"It's ok I know we both are dealing with a lot right now." Jacob gave her a smile.

Theseus sat the tray down and handed out the drinks "I promise I will help as well Tina to get her back and we will help you Jacob to find a way to be with Queenie."

Jacob couldn't believe what great friends they had "Thank you."

Than the clock struck midnight and the ball dropped in Times Square.

Newt smiled and held up his drink "Happy New Year."

Everyone else held up their drinks and they toasted "Happy New Year." They responded than drank for it was a night of friendship and they weren't alone for as long as they had each other.

The New Year held a promise among friends and a promise to bring Grindlewald to justice.


End file.
